


La figlia del padrone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Lime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se al posto di Tony ci fosse Natasha Stark? E se Steve fosse irrimediabilmente attratto da questa ragazzina e non fosse mai finito sotto ghiaccio? E se Rogers fosse anche il 'cagnolino' di padron Howard Stark?Ha partecipato all'AU challenge:Prompt: Scaffali





	1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Natasha Stark  
  
  
Natasha si passò le mani sulla maglia degli AC/DC, facendo cadere in terra le briciole del doppio cheesburger. Distese le lunghe gambe abbronzate poggiando i piedi nudi sul tavolinetto, diede un altro morso al panino e piegò il capo all'indietro strofinendo i capelli castano scuro contro la spalliera del divano. Steve le si avvicinò e le porse una chiave inglese.  
"Hai lasciato questa nel letto a casa mia. Le macchie di olio non se ne sono andate per ore" le spiegò.   
Teneva la schiena ritta e gli occhi socchiusi. Natasha piegò il capo di lato, sogghignò afferrando l'oggetto e lo fece roteare in mano.  
"Attento, Capitano. Se dici così potrebbero pensare che nel tuo letto accadono cose non adatte ad una pudica verginella" rispose, sarcastica.  
Si sporse in avanti, i seni sodi ondeggiarono sotto la maglia e afferrò la tazzina di carta colma di caffè. La svuotò, la buttò di lato sopra ad altre sei e si leccò le labbra. Steve si leccò le labbra e corrugò la fronte. Si raddrizzò e incrociò le braccia sulla casacca militare.  
"A che drink sei già, ragazzina viziata?" domandò ringhiando.  
Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio, piegò il capo di lato e posò sia il panino che l'attrezzo sul divano. Si mise in piedi, la maglia le ricadeva fino a due palmi sotto i fianchi coprendo il bordo dei pantaloni inguinali. Si sporse sulle punte dei piedi nudi, i capelli le ricaddero sulle spalle e sogghignò.  
"Ti sembro ubriaca, Capiscle?" chiese.  
"Tu sembri sempre ubriaca, mocciosa" sibilò Steve.   
Strofinò lo stivale sul pavimento e digrignò i denti. Natasha roteò gli occhi sbuffando, salì sugli stivali rossi dell'uomo e allungò le braccia avvolgendogliele attorno al collo; fece leva aderendo con i seni al petto di lui e sorrise.  
"Frustrato per non essere riuscito a mettermi le mani addosso, nonnino?".  
Steven si girò di scatto. Socchiuse gli occhi, osservò gli scaffali sopra il piano bar. Osservò le bottiglie, la superfice in legno e deglutì sentendo il corpo di lei strofinare contro il suo. Avvertì un bruciore all'altezza del basso ventre e i pantaloni stringere.  
"Non ti toccherei neanche se fossi l'ultima donna, bambinetta" sibilò.  
Natasha gli passò le mani tra i capelli biondo cenere, socchiuse gli occhi facendo leva per sollevarsi sfregandosi contro il corpo di Steve; avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lui e soffiò.  
"Solo perché sei tipo da Dopo-Il-Matrimonio" sussurrò.  
Steve le afferrò le spalle e la allontanò, si girò e le diede le spalle digrignando i denti.  
"Ringrazia che ho l'ordine da tuo padre di controllarti, piccola alcolizzata, o ti tirerei gli scaffali in testa" ringhiò.  
Natasha ridacchiò, si passò le mani sulla maglia lisciandone le pieghe e sorrise osservandolo girarsi.  
< Ho l'impressione che qualcuno lancerà maledizioni a papà fino alla terza guerra mondiale > pensò.  
Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni, socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sarà un piacere averti come baby-sitter, Cap".


	2. Cap.2 La festa

Cap.2 La festa  
  
Steven si spostò evitando una donna alta la metà di lui, saltò all'indietro schivando un cameriere ed evitò un uomo intento a ridere. Tirò fuori il libriccino dalla tasca e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Senti ragazzina!” gridò. La sua voce era coperta dal rumore della musica e dal brusio delle voci.   
“Non ho trovato niente di quello che mi hai detto di cercarmi. I Beatles sono morti, non ho capito se si chiamava Star Wars o Trek e il cibo tailandese non c'era al supermercato!”si sgolò. Due uomini gli passarono accanto, un gruppo di donne ridacchiò alla sua destra; il suono della musica copriva il chiacchiericcio che lo circondava. Natasha si sporse da un tavolo, inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise al ragazzo al suo fianco.   
“Scusa, mi cercano” disse, suadente. Gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra, afferrò il bicchiere di brandy dalle mani di un secondo uomo e gli fece l'occhiolino. Avanzò verso il capitano, lo spacco ondeggiava attorno alle sue gambe abbronzate fino ad oltre le ginocchia.   
“Sai che è possibile ascoltare anche le canzoni della gente morta?” domandò, sarcastica.   
“Invece questa roba e quella che mi hai detto, la Disco, sono inascoltabili perché danneggiano le orecchie!” ululò Steve. La gola gli bruciò e un uomo gli tirò una gomitata.   
“Ed io e te abbiamo diverse concezioni di divertimento! Che gusto c'è a girare praticamente nuda in una mandria di maleducati?!” strepitò. Natasha rise scuotendo il capo, i lunghi capelli castano scuro le oscillarono attorno al volto ricadendo sul vestito; coprendo la scollatura.   
“Non serve urlare nonno, non tutti portano l'apparecchio acustico come te!”. Bevve due sorsi dal bicchiere, si spostò di lato facendo passare una coppia e sorrise afferrando una manciata di salatini da un tavolo.   
“E questa si chiama vita sociale! Il divertimento per me è la fisica quantistica, roba che tu non sai nemmeno pronunciare!”. Steve chiuse il libriccino nero e lo strinse con entrambe le mani. Una donna gli pestò il piede e due uomini scoppiarono a ridere dietro di lui.   
“Vita sociale ...” bisbigliò. Sporse il capo di scatto facendo oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere.   
“Sembri uno dei personaggi di Jane Austen!” le urlò. Spintonò con una gomitata un uomo e avanzò a passo di marcia con movimenti cadenzati.   
“Scusi, scusi, permesso, devo passare ...” ripeté più volte. Natasha aprì la bocca, batté le palpebre e si voltò.   
“Ehi!” strillò. Poggiò sul tavolo il bicchiere, si voltò e camminò velocemente facendo lo slalom tra gli invitati; il suono dei tacchi a spillo era coperto da quello della musica, sentiva varie voci accavallarsi miste alle note. Afferrò il braccio di Steve, lo strinse e lo strattonò.   
“Mi stai paragonando a quella anticaglia di Orgoglio e Pregiudizio?” domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Steve s'irrigidì, sporse il petto in fuori e abbassò in avanti il capo. Piegò la schiena e fletté le gambe. Avvicinò il suo viso all'orecchio di lei.   
“ _Yes. Elizabeth_ " sussurrò ironico. Sentì delle fitte al basso ventre, guardò il collo abbronzato di lei e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.  
< Potrebbe essere mia nipote, ma mi mette a disagio > pensò. Natasha osservò gli occhi azzurri di lui, indietreggiò di un passo e si sporse facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi.   
“E scommetto che i personaggi che preferisci della Austen sono le sue pupattole accondiscendenti e i suoi grandi maschi conquistatori” rispose, con tono velenoso. Incrociò le braccia, socchiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra.   
< Stupido maschilista retrogrado con un corpo da pornodivo! > pensò. Steve socchiuse gli occhi, le afferrò un braccio facendole sciogliere le braccia incrociate e se l'avvicinò.   
“Che hai detto?! Con questo chiasso non ti sento!” le gridò. Natasha tese le spalle, deglutì e lo tirò oltre la porta; facendo leva con le scarpe dai tacchi alti per trascinarlo. Premette un pulsante, la porta si chiuse con uno scatto e il suono della musica divenne ovattato. Natasha si scostò, fece tre passi indietro.   
“Ho detto che sembri il tipo a cui piacciono le dolci donzelle accondiscendenti, nonno” ringhiò. Steve sfilò il proprio braccio da quello di lei e indietreggiò, sistemandosi davanti all'ascensore. Premette il pulsante chiamandolo.   
“Sei molto lontana dalla verità, ma ti conviene leggerlo quel libro” ribatté. Una ventina di teste si voltarono verso di loro, il brusio continuava in sottofondo. Si sentì il verso stridulo dell'ascensore e le portò di acciaio si aprirono.   
“È tardi, vado a mettere gli allarmi, Miss Stark" disse atono. Entrò nell'ascensore e le ante si chiusero dietro di lui. Due ragazzi fischiarono alla volta della padrona di casa richiamando la sua attenzione. Natasha osservò l'ascensore andarsene, strinse le labbra e si voltò verso la porta.   
< Leggere Jane Austen? Quel tipo pensa che io faccia la seconda media? > si chiese. Grugnì, si passò le mani sul vestito e fece scendere la maniche lungo le spalle risaltando la scollatura, si tolse i capelli da davanti ai seni e inspirò.   
< Quel damerino è troppo superiore perfino per guardare la scollatura alle ragazze > si lamentò. Aprì la porta, fece l'occhiolino e ancheggiò verso i due ragazzi.   
“Padrona di casa a disposizione!” strillò, con tono civettuolo.


	3. Cap.3 Zia Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Loki, Tony  
> Prompt: "Sii pronto a vedere il mondo bruciare"

Cap.3 Zia Loki  
  
Lady Loki si mise una ciocca nera dietro l'orecchio e tamburellò con le dita affusolate sopra il volante.   
“Non posso credere che la tua guardia del corpo ci debba seguire persino in biblioteca. Come se non fosse già noioso andare a preparare gli esami” si lamentò. Guardò nello specchietto retrovisore il Capitano alla guida della motocicletta e seguì con lo sguardo una macchina che le sorpassò.   
Natasha accavallò le gambe, scrollò le spalle e sbuffò.   
“Il cavalier servente tra poco mi seguirà anche in bagno” si lamentò. Giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli, piegò il capo all'indietro socchiudendo gli occhi e sogghignò.   
“Ne vorresti uno anche tu, eh, zia?” domandò. Agitò una mano in aria, lanciò un'occhiata alla moto e si leccò le labbra rosse.   
“Credo che mentre tu studi, io guarderò i suoi addominali da favola. È solo uno stupido esame”.   
“No, grazie nipotina. Non è proprio il mio tipo” si lamentò la più grande. Sporse il labbro inferiore e si appoggiò al sedile della macchina.   
“Tu sei uguale a tua madre, anche mia sorella non avrebbe fatto altro” borbottò. Accelerò e superò una monovolume. Natasha si morse il labbro, spostò lo sguardo verso il finestrino ed espirò guardando una serie di macchine.   
“Assomiglio più a te, zia” borbottò. Osservò la figura del capitano nello specchietto, allargò le gambe e sbuffò scuotendo il capo.   
“Piuttosto, non puoi rintracciare papà e dirgli di togliermelo di torno? Non mi serve più la balia come a quattordici anni!”. Lady Loky svoltò a sinistra e proseguì lateralmente a una ventina di negozi dai vetri olografici.   
“Non posso gioia della zia”. Si scusò. Socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia nere.   
“In ogni caso se avessi io quel soldato lo obbligherei a stare in ginocchio ai miei piedi o meglio”. Aggiunse. Natasha sbuffò sonoramente piegando il capo all'indietro, lo scosse facendo ondeggiare la chioma leggermente ondulata e roteò gli occhi.   
“Dovrei farlo sdraiate per arrivare all'altezza giusta.  _Ma_  se lo legassi alla testata del letto e gli aprissi le gambe, correrebbe a piangere dietro le gambe del suo padrone; e non voglio papà a casa prima del previsto”. Sorrise, si piegò di lato poggiando il capo sulla spalla pallida della zia e alzò gli occhi.   
“Fai sempre quel che ti pare e vuoi tutti in ginocchio, ma quando si tratta di papà non muovi un dito”. Le fece notare. Lady Loki sorrise e accentuò la stretta sul volante. La luce del sole entrava dai vetri della macchina e si rifletteva sulle sue unghie laccate di rosso.   
“Non vedo il motivo, mi fa avere ciò che voglio. Chi non sa dirgli di no, merita di finire nelle sue grinfie. Nipotina mia, sii sempre pronta a vedere il mondo bruciare e a trovarti un riparo utile per te” le consigliò. Guardò la nipote nello specchietto retrovisore e aumentò il sorriso.   
“Ed intanto godici il soldatino”. Concluse. Si fermò davanti alla biblioteca e parcheggiò. Natasha sollevò il capo, sbuffò e si legò i capelli in una coda alta.   
“Sii pronta a vedere il mondo bruciare” borbottò. Passò le mani sulla maglia, guardò la biblioteca e sogghignò.   
“Possibilmente lontano da montagne di carta e soldati premurosi. Il ruolo della principessa da salvare spettava alla mamma” disse. Strinse i pugni, espirò e aprì lo sportello.   
< Peccato sia finita con qualcuno che prometteva salvezza e dava schiavitù > pensò. Scese sul marciapiede, si chinò e guardò la zia.   
“Attenta, zia. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che anche tu non sai dirgli no” disse, con tono scherzoso. Lady Loki sentì chiudere lo sportello, sospirò e ripartì.   
“Impudente” si lamentò.


	4. Cap.4 Intermezzo veloce

Cap.4 Intermezzo veloce  
  
Steven seguì Natasha all'interno a due passi di distanza. Sentì la bocca secca e si leccò le labbra screpolate osservando i glutei della giovane. Teneva le spalle curve, la schiena piegata e lo sguardo abbassato. Si voltò di scattò sentendo qualcuno tossire. Sorrise vedendo un giovane uomo salutarlo con un cenno e rispose. Due ragazze si sbracciarono e la bibliotecaia gli sorrise. Il militare ricambiò ognuno di loro.Natasha roteò gli occhi, indietreggiò e afferrò il braccio di Steve con entrambe le mani.   
“Puoi fare il latin lover quando non ho fretta di andarmene?” sussurrò. Roteò gli occhi in tondo guardando gli scaffali della biblioteca, sbuffò e allargò le braccia.   
“Ti ricordo che sono in questo posto che sa di muffa solo per assecondare i tuoi gusti letterari” sussurrò.   
“Non sto importunando nessuno. Semplicemente io e tuo padre siamo clienti abituali” ribatté Steven bisbigliando. Si morse l'interno della guancia e si raddrizzò, irrigidendosi.   
“Ed inoltre non dovevi preparare un esame con lei?” domandò, abbassandosi nuovamente. Natasha sbuffò roteando gli occhi, s'infilò tra due scaffali e si voltò camminando all'indietro.   
“Immagino, devi essere un comodissimo poggiapiedi per papà” ribatté, a voce bassa. Sporse la schiena verso l'alto, alzò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Clienti abituali di una libreria? Non del sexy shop nell'altra via?" domandò, sarcastica. Steve digrignò i denti, espirò dalle narici e si voltò. “Insopportabile” bisbigliò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Con te non posso andare avanti

Cap.5 Con te non posso andare avanti  
  
Steven abbassò il libro e sgranò gli occhi, sbattendo un paio di volte gli occhi guardando Natasha fissarlo. Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, digrignando i denti.   
“Studi così tu?” sibilò a voce bassissima. Natasha scrollò le spalle, infilò le mani nella tasche dei jeans inguinali e sbuffò.   
“Non mi serve studiare. È uno stupido esame sullo stupido codice penale americano” mormorò. Alzò il mento indicandogli, scosse il capo a destra e sinistra ed espirò.   
“E tu? Cosa leggi, Harmony?” sussurrò.   
“Il giro del mondo in ottanta giorni” bisbigliò Steve. Si abassò e si appoggiò con il petto contro il tavolo. Sentirono dei passi in sottofondo. Natasha si sedette sul tavolo, accavallò le gambe e grugnì.   
“Il giro del mondo in ottanta giorni?” sibilò. Scosse il capo, allargò le braccia.   
“E perché non Ventimila leghe sotto i mari? Scientificamente impossibili entrambi” sussurrò. Steven si leccò le labbra.  
“Ho letto entrambi. Bisogna crederci, entrare nel loro mondo” sussurrò. Un uomo passò vicino al loro tavolo. Natasha sbuffò sonoramente, incrociò le gambe sopra al tavolo e scosse il capo.   
“Non posso credere che nell'epoca in cui erano ambientati quei romanzi esistessero simili mezzi” mormorò. Alzò le spalle, storse le labbra.   
“Inoltre Il giro del mondo in ottanta giorni esclude moltissimi paesi dalla sua esplorazione, senza contare il motivo della vittoria finale del protagonista; improbabile anche a livello di semplice tempistica” spiegò, con tono basso. Steven incrociò le braccia e accavallò le gambe. “In realtà nel romanzo segue un itineranio stabilito che prevede solo alcuni posti” sussurrò. Natasha poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia nude, sporse il capo in avanti facendo ricadere le ciocche di capelli castano scuro davanti ai seni.   
“Beh, ma il titolo è sbagliato. Non puoi spacciare per giro del mondo in ottanta giorni la visita turistica a un paio di paesi” mormorò, con tono concitato.   
“Uscite da qui!” gridò la bibliotecaria. Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani.   
“Con te non si può far niente” brontolò. Natasha si tolse una ciocca da davanti al viso, saltò giù dal tavolo.   
“Pensa se avessi parlato con tono normale” borbottò. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini, sorrise.   
“Si possono fare parecchie cose con me. _Ma_  richiedono una superficie solida orizzontale” sussurrò seducente. Si sporse, baciò la guancia di Steve e avanzò ancheggiando verso l'uscita. Steven avvampò e sospirò.


	6. Cap.6 Gli ordini del padrone

Cap.6 Gli ordini del padrone  
  
"Domani devo tornare in servizio attivo?" domandò Steve. Osservò le spalle di Howard, fissò lo sguardo sulle sue bretelle e si leccò le labbra rosee. La mano di Stark muoveva la penna d'oca che teneva tra le dita, facendo passare la punta del pennino metallica sopra la carta da lettere. Howard ticchettò la penna d'oca contro il barattolo dell'inchiostro.  
“Pensavo fosse quello che volevi. Liberarti di Natasha” disse, pacato.   
Steve gli sorrise, si tolse il copricapo da Capitan America e annuì, facendo oscillare i capelli biondo cenere.   
"Grazie, signore" sussurrò.  
Howard si girò, oscillò la penna d'oca tra le dita.  
“Mia figlia ti è così insopportabile, Pinocchio?” chiese, divertito.  
Steve lasciò cadere l'elmetto, arrossì e chinò il capo.   
"Mi perdoni" biascicò, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.  
Howard si passò le mani tra i capelli, gli puntò la penna d'oca contro.  
“Dovrei lasciarti con lei, per punizione” disse.  
Scrollò le spalle, agirò la piuma.  
“Raccontami cosa ha fatto”.  
"Ha agito in modo dissoluto, ha permesso che troppi sguardi cadessero su di lei e trova stimolante deridermi, signore" spiegò atono Steve. I suoi muscoli si erano irrigiditi e il sudore gli colava lungo la guancia.  
Howard si voltò, prese a scrivere velocemente.  
“Sei geloso di mia figlia?” chiese.  
Ticchettò con la punta della penna sul foglio.  
“Dovevi farle la guardia, ma hai permesso che la guardassero. Come devo interpretarlo?”.  
"Sono intervenuto ogni volta, signore. Anche se lei cercava di attirare nuovamente la loro attenzione" ribatté Steve alzando la voce. -Geloso?! Proprio tu come puoi pensarlo?- si domandò.  
Howard succhiò la punta della penna d'oca, mugugnò e la scosse.  
“Vuol dire che non hai assunto tutti i tuoi doveri. Pensavo di averti detto di accontentarla”.   
"Non era realmente interessata, signore" rispose Steve secco, muovendo le gambe e stringendo le braccia fino a farle formicolare.  
Howard gli strofinò la punta della penna d'oca sul petto.  
“Il che vuol dire che non le sei stato vicino”.  
"Vedrò di passare con lei dell'altro tempo per farmi perdonare" esalò Steven.  
Howard annuì, ritirò la penna d'oca e riprese a scrivere sui documenti.  
“Mi aspetto dei risultati, da te”.  
"Sissignore" rispose Steve.


	7. Cap.7 Esci con me?

Cap.7 Esci con me?  
  
Steve guardò il mazzo di rose e avvertì una serie di fitte al petto.  
"Non ho capito se vuole che sia il suo amante o il suo ragazzo" brontolò. Ticchettò sulla porta con le nocche della mano libera. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia, i capelli biondi sotto il suo cappello militare erano umidi.  
"Sperando non abbia gusti difficili come sua zia" mormorò con voce inudibile. Bussò più forte.  
Natasha aprì la porta, la maglia lunga nera degli Iron Maiden la copriva fino a metà delle cosce sode. Inarcò un sopracciglio, sorrise guardando la divisa militare e piegò il capo di lato osservando i fiori.  
“Avresti dovuto metterti comodo, potrebbe essere un appuntamento movimentato”.  
Steve aprì la bocca, la richiuse ed espirò dalle narici.  
"Come sapevi che ti avrei invitato ad un appuntamento?" domandò con voce roca.  
Natasha rise, si tolse una ciocca sporca d'olio dal viso.  
“Fiori, vestiti ufficiale e aria impettita. O volevi uccidermi con del veleno o volevi invitarmi ad uscire”.  
Steve le porse i fiori, fece sbattere i talloni tra loro e deglutì.  
"Io, te, cinema" disse con voce dura.  
Natasha entrò, gli indicò l'interno e afferrò dei jeans stretti.  
“Il film l'hai già scelto?”.  
Si mise i pantaloni, si fermò davanti allo specchio e passò le mani tra i capelli gonfi.  
“Perché li fanno anche a colori, sai?”.  
Steve si morse il labbro, conficcò i denti nella carne fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.  
"Puoi sceglierlo tu, a me piacciono sono quelli di guerra" ribatté secco.  
Natasha annuì, afferrò un orologio mettendolo al polso e prese la borsa lanciandola a Steve.  
“Non sceglierò una commedia romantica, se è questo che temi”.  
Lo raggiunse, si sporse e lo fissò.  
“Perché vuoi uscire con me, soldatino?”.  
Steve adagiò i fiori sulla scrivania di lei, si tolse il cappello e se lo premette contro il petto.  
"Non ho una buona idea verso di te e tu verso di me. Vediamo se può cambiare, tuo padre ci tiene" spiegò con voce rauca.  
Natasha assottigliò lo sguardo, strinse le labbra e strinse la borsetta.  
“Quindi c'è il trucco. Il padrone stringe il guinzaglio?”.  
Steve le si avvicinò, si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle.  
"Le cose sono due Natasha. O troverai un marito copertura e un giorno sarai tu la padrona o a tua volta avrai un guinzaglio. A te la scelta" spiegò gentilmente.  
Natasha si voltò di scatto tirandogli un pugno, lo afferrò per la camicia militare e lo sbatté al muro.  
“Ascolta tu, cagnolino. Io non mi sposerò. Io non avrò figli. Io dirigerò la mia azienda con le mie capacità e mi impegnerò per il bene del mio paese” sibilò.  
Lo lasciò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e ancheggiò fino allo specchio. Legò i capelli, mise la borsa in spalla.  
“Se vuoi un appuntamento con me, va bene. Se vuoi darmi o mettermi un guinzaglio, ti prendo a pugni. Chiaro?”.  
Steve ridacchiò, si massaggiò il collo e scosse il capo.  
"Hai frainteso. Io di certo non ti sposerei mai" ribatté. Si raddrizzò la cravatta, la strinse e si leccò le labbra.  
Natasha roteò gli occhi, scosse il capo e sorrise appena.   
“Potremo far finta che io non sono la figlia del padrone. Sono sicura che mi troveresti subito più simpatica” scherzò.  
Gli si avvicinò, gli porse la giacca.  
“Avanti. I cinema non aspettano nemmeno me”.  



	8. Cap.8 Into the Cinema

Cap.8 Into the Cinema

Steve guardò Natasha uscire dal bagno del cinema, sgranò gli occhi e le labbra gli tremarono.

"Avevi il cambio nella borsetta?" chiese e la voce gli tremò. Guardò le labbra rosse della giovane, carnose ed esaltate da un rossetto scuro. Sporse la mano e accarezzò il reattore arc che la giovane aveva all'altezza del petto, sopra i seni sodi lasciati scoperti dal balconcino. Era le gemma di un collier di cristallo azzurro luminescente, come gli orecchini. Natasha ridacchiò, si portò una ciocca castana dietro l'orecchio.

“Non esco mai senza” disse. Sistemò la borsetta in spalla, indicò l'entrata.

“Allora? Vuoi guardare il film o me?”. Steve si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo e si voltò.

"Film" ribatté secco. Natasha scrollò le spalle, gli si affiancò ed entrò in sala.

“Fortuna che c'era qualcosa di un po' più adrenalinico. Andare a vedere una commedia rosa sarebbe stato ridicolo, oltre che vagamente fraintendibile”. Steve si mise dietro la giovane, le sue curve erano accentuate dal vestito rosso a tubino che indossava e si morse l'interno della guancia, osservando le dita affusolate di lei adagiate sui fianchi, fasciate da dei guanti dello stesso colore. Natasha si sedette al proprio posto, accavallò le gambe e piegò il capo all'indietro.

“I pop corn li prendiamo a fine primo tempo, vero?”. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro, voltò il capo ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Sì, per adesso ti hanno già guardata abbastanza. Il bigliettaio non faceva altro che fissarti" ringhiò. Natasha sbadigliò, dondolò la gamba.

“Oh, è stato anche molto educato a non guardare la scollatura” disse. Osservò le luci abbassarsi, sbatté gli occhi e guardò lo schermo. “Ma tanto ci sarà tempo” sussurrò.

"Non se quel bigliettaio non li vuole cavati. Andiamo" ordinò Steve. Raggiunse la porta della sala, scostò il tendone di raso rosso ed entrò.  



	9. Cap.9 Le avance di Nat

Cap.9 Le avance di Nat  
  
"La prossima volta andiamo al drive-in. Almeno in macchina non ti possono guardare tutti" brontolò Steve.  
Allungò le gambe mettendole sotto il sedile davanti a sé e assottigliò gli occhi.  
\- Avrei preferito la prima fila. Ho sempre odiato le altre persone al cinema - pensò. Si voltò verso Natasha e avvampò, guardandola passarsi l'indice sui seni.  
Natasha ridacchiò, mise in bocca un popcorn tenendolo tra le dita affusolate e scrollò le spalle.  
“Stanno solo guardando”.  
Steve alzò e abbassò i piedi ripetutamente, incrociò le braccia sul petto. L'uomo seduto nel sedile davanti si voltò verso Nat e ridacchiò. Rogers gli tirò un calcio sotto il sedile facendogli scricchiolare l'osso. Si sentì un gemito e si alzò un brusio intorno al soldato.  
\- E' una fortuna che non ci siano più le maschere al cinema - si disse.  
Natasha gli pizzicò il braccio lasciando il segno sulla pelle rosata, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla e sbatté le palpebre.  
“Oh, amore! Sai che guardo solo te” disse, con tono civettuolo.  
Alzò il capo, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
< Così impari a starmi sempre appiccicato >.  
Rogers s'irrigidì, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e gli si mozzò il fiato.  
"P-p-piantala" biascicò. Una vena sul collo pulsò ed il suo corpo era immobile, la schiena ritta.  
Natasha ridacchiò, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e si rizzò guardando lo schermo.  
“Godiamoci il film” disse.  
Lo guardò, batté le palpebre.  
“Posso stringermi a te se fa paura?” chiese, con tono civettuolo.  
Steve deglutì rumorosamente. La porta dietro di loro si aprì facendo entrare luce ed uscirono un paio di persone. La porta si richiuse, lasciando nuovamente tutto nell'oscurità.


	10. Cap.10 Stuzzicarsi

Cap.10 Stuzzicarsi  
  
Steve si piegò in avanti, prese una manciata di pop-corn da quelli di lei e se li mise in bocca.  
Chiuse gli occhi, regolò il battito cardiaco e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.  
Guardò Nat fissarlo e avvampò, abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò i piedi.  
"Tanto arrabbiata perché ti ho fregato i pop-corn?" chiese.  
Natasha accennò un sorriso, prese una manciata di pop corn.  
“Sopravvivrò” disse.  
Giocherellò con i pop corn tra le dita, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla.  
“Rilassato sei una gioia per i nervi”.  
Steve guardò il piede di lei e aggrottò la fronte.  
"Se non fossi chi sei, te lo pesterei" brontolò.  
Natasha gli ticchettò con la caviglia contro il piede.  
“Il mio piede è uguale a quello di tutti gli altri esseri umani” disse.  
Ridacchiò, strofinandogli la chioma sulla spalla.  
“Al massimo è la scarpa che costa quanto tutto te”.  
"State zitti!" gridò una donna in fondo alla sala. Steve roteò gli occhi e si mise a guardare lo schermo.


	11. Cap.11 Un uomo all'antica

Cap.11 Un uomo all'antica  
  
Rogers socchiuse gli occhi guardando un gigantesco orso saltellare. Teneva in mano un completo da gattina. Una bambina si avvicinò al peluche di peluria marrone alto fino al soffitto.  
"E' davvero bello" sussurrò. L'orso finto mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra. La luce della lampadina tremolante illuminava il suo sorriso.  
Mise a terra il costume, la bambina lo indossò e saltellò sul posto. L'orso sorrise, il costume iniziò a restringersi sul corpo della piccola.  
Steve impallidì vedendola esplodere in uno schizzo di sangue.  
Grumi di carne imbrattarono le pareti e del materiale organico gocciolò dal lampadario ondeggiante.  
"Questi horror ormai sono così prevedibili" si lamentò un uomo dietro loro.  
Rogers rabbrividì e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"E' orribile" farfugliò. Rischiò di colpire il contenitore dei pop-corn della giovane.  
Natasha scosse il capo, sbadigliò e mugugnò guardando lo schermo.  
“Oh, finalmente muore qualcuno” borbottò.  
Aprì e chiuse la bocca sentendola impastata, sbadigliò nuovamente e allungò le gambe, avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Steve.  
“Sono solo effetti speciali, soldatino. Tutta salsa di pomodoro”.  
Steve unì le mani e negò con il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle.  
"E' il concetto che è sbagliato" ribatté secco.  
Osservò l'orsacchiotto saltellare su per le scale dell'edificio, stringendo una mannaia al petto. Nel cinema risuonarono le urla femminili di uno dei personaggi.  
"E' un film diseducativo". Aggiunse.  
Natasha sbuffò sonoramente, gli ticchettò sul fianco.  
“Non è per bambini, non dev'essere educativo” mormorò.  
Scrollò le spalle, afferrò la borsa e indicò l'uscita.  
“Se non ti piace, possiamo andare. Non voglio traumatizzarti”.  
Steve negò con il capo e si strinse le ginocchia.  
"Usciremo all'intervallo, non voglio disturbare gli altri" rispose.


	12. Cap.12 Steve reagisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Chiedi di me di Renato Zero.

 

Steve si sedette su una seggiolina di tessuto rosso e chinò il capo. Appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e alzò il capo, osservando le persone andare al bancone.

L'odore di fumo invadeva il salone, si mordicchiò il labbro e guardò la giovane, le sue iridi azzurre seguirono le forme sinuose della ragazza.

La sua pelle abbronzata era illuminata dalle luci del luogo, accavallò le gambe ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Più che una ragazzina sembra una pantera e, esattamente come suo padre, mi tiene al guinzaglio >.

Digrignò i denti e conficcò le unghie nella pelle del palmo.

Si sciolse la cravatta e se la mise in tasca, si massaggiò il collo e allungò i piedi davanti a sé.

Natasha sorrise piegando il capo all'indietro, mosse la mano in aria.

"Ehi, non scusarti per avermi fatto perdere il film perché il 3D ti traumatizza" disse.

Steve corrugò la fronte ed incrociò le braccia sul petto.

"Ho visto abbastanza 3d di quel tipo sui campi di battaglia" disse con tono sprezzante.

Natasha roteò gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i capelli accavallando le gambe.

"Era un horror. Dovevi aspettare un po' e sarebbe apparso un fantasma".

Sbuffò, gli avvicinò il volto e sorrise.

"Mi dispiace per la tua PTSD, seriamente. Ma quella roba è finta".

Steve si alzò in piedi e le camminò intorno, espirò rumorosamente vedendo la scollatura di lei.

"Approfittiamo di questo intervallo per uscire. Non ho nessuna intenzione di rivedere quel bigliettaio... o di vederti fare la civetta".

Fissò le iridi castane di lei, i suoi riflessi color oro.

"Preferisco il tuo sarcasmo rivolto contro di me, che vederti essere qualcosa che non sei".

Natasha sorrise, gli baciò una guancia e si alzò.

"Mi piace poter essere più Stark e meno oca, con te" ammise.

Gli porse la mano sottile dalle dita rovinate, fece l'occhiolino.

"So perfino essere gentile, se me lo chiedono nel modo giusto".

Steve le prese la mano e con l'altra le strinse i fianchi.

"Mi hai chiesto di vederti come qualcosa di diverso dalla figlia del padrone ...".

Le avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Che ne dici di prenderci un intervallo anche da quello e andare in un posto migliore di un cinema?" le chiese. Il suo petto muscoloso fremeva sotto la sua giacca e la borsetta di lei gli colpiva ritmicamente il fianco.

Natasha ridacchiò, gli baciò le labbra gentilmente e socchiuse le iridi castano scuro, si scostò da lui e si indicò ripetutamente con l'indice.

"Ti faccio vedere io come ci si prende un break, soldatino".

 


End file.
